


Rituel nocturne

by girlofmay



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Disabled Character, Caring John Moore, Hurt Laszlo, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Laszlo, M/M, Minor Injuries, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofmay/pseuds/girlofmay
Summary: Après une nuit à noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool, Moore trouve son salut en la présence de Kreizler venu le sortir des bas quartiers mais les rôles s'inversent et Laszlo se retrouve à avoir besoin de John.[Un Laszlo blessé, un John désemparé. Peut être vu comme du pre-slash.]





	Rituel nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai découvert la série très récemment et l'alchimie entre Laszlo et John m'a parut évidente! Si évidente qu'elle m'a inspirée et voici ma toute première fanfiction. J'espère avoir bien rendu leurs caractères respectifs et proposé une histoire intéressante!  
> J'apprécie les critiques constructives et les kudos. Bonne journée!
> 
> (Les personnages ne n'appartiennent pas)

John Moore s’était souvent mit dans des situations trop dangereuses pour son propre bien, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait noyé ses inquiétudes dans l’alcool et fit taire ses peines dans le giron de quelques prostituées, finissant tôt ou tard étalé dans une ruelle. Malgré ses nuits agitées il était encore vivant pour les ressasser au matin, la mémoire floue et les tempes battantes. Il était conscient de ne devoir son salut qu’à un seul homme, Laszlo Kreizler. 

Cette nuit n’était pas différente des autres. John poursuivait son rituel nocturne, accoudé au comptoir en bois d’un bar où il avait ses habitudes, il finissait son troisième whisky tout en ruminant. Ces derniers temps, il passait ses soirées à cogiter sur sa vie qu'il jugeait bien misérable, il n'était qu’un pauvre illustrateur de journaux et c’était probablement là son seul talent, il était riche malgré lui ainsi qu'indolent, selon les termes de Sara, mauvais dactylographe et avait même abandonné son envie de devenir écrivain. Il était un raté, voilà tout. Pas étonnant que Julia l'ait laissé tomber. John ne pouvait s’empêcher de se morfondre à son sujet, faisant teinter les glaçons contre les parois de son verre il tentait de faire revenir à la vie un passé déjà enterré. Kreizler avait affirmé qu’il exploitait les vices pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ses problèmes mais il se trompait, Moore s’entretenait dedans, l’alcool, le sexe, tout faisait rejaillir des sentiments et avec eux sa vie révolue. D'un soupir abattu il avala le reste de sa boisson, paya et il sortit de son antre, tachant de laisser ses sombres pensées sur le comptoir. Sur le seuil l'odeur nauséabonde et caractéristique des quartiers malfamés lui fit presque regretter d'avoir autant bu. Les rues étaient, comme tous les soirs, animées des grognements des ivrognes, de la mélodie des guitares et du crépitement des flammes de quelques foyers improvisés. Ce n'était pas un cadre idéal pour se changer les idées mais Moore pensait qu'un peu de marche lui ferait du bien.

Au même moment, dans la ruelle adjacente le docteur Kreizler descendait de sa calèche capotée, faisant signe à Cyrus d'attendre son retour. C’était encore une de ces nuits propices à l’ivresse pour John et il le savait bien. Une sorte de routine s’était installée, au désespoir de l’aliéniste. Il savait que son ami noyait ses problèmes auprès des femmes et de l'alcool, ce que le docteur désapprouvait mais il se gardait bien de trop le répéter au principal intéressé, au risque de ne déclencher une dispute. Il se contentait alors de surveiller les humeurs de Moore et de venir s'assurer certains soirs qu'il ne craignait pas de dangers. Kreizler finissait toujours par retrouver son ami somnolant, adossé aux briques d’une rue crasseuse, à peine conscient de sa situation. Il ne doutait pas que ce soir n'allait pas déroger à la règle, heureusement Laszlo savait où aller, il avait fini par connaitre les bars que l’illustrateur affectionnait, il ne restait plus qu’à le trouver à la sortie de l’un d’entre eux. Sûr de lui et s’engageant dans les environs d’un pas rapide il ne remarqua pas l’homme qui le suivait de près. Ce n’est que lorsque l’inconnu se jeta sur lui, l’entrainant dans une chute qui coupa tout l’air des poumons du docteur que celui-ci se rendit compte qu’il se trouvait à présent dans une situation bien plus dangereuse que celle de John, probablement déjà endormi au comptoir d'un bar. 

Les deux hommes luttèrent un moment, chacun tentant de prendre l’avantage, Laszlo, par déformation professionnelle, cherchait à comprendre la raison d’un tel acte mais son adversaire ne semblait pas disposé à discuter et empestait presque autant l’alcool que Moore certains soirs. Le poing massif de l’homme vint s’abattre contre le nez du docteur ce qui eut pour effet de considérablement l’étourdir et faire jaillir une quantité impressionnante de sang. Pourtant, Kreizler n’était pas en reste, frappant les genoux de son adverse pour le déséquilibrer. Mais rien n’y fit et diminué par la force des coups il chancela sous leurs impacts; l'inconnu prit définitivement le dessus lorsqu'il exploita le handicap de sa victime, en effet, attrapant le bras gauche de Laszlo il le tordit violemment et profita de son immobilité pour lui faire les poches. Satisfait de son butin il fila sans demander son reste, laissant le docteur tomber au sol dans un cri de douleur rauque.

Moore n’avait fait que quelques pas, parvenant à dissiper légèrement l’effet de l’alcool mais restant dans un même périmètre car il craignait trop de ne pas retrouver son chemin. Ses pensées l’avaient suivi malgré son désir de solitude et dans la brume de son esprit il mit un très long moment à percevoir les bruits de lutte qui lui parvenait. Il tourna à l'angle de la rue qui faisait face au bar et vit un homme disparaitre au pas de charge dans la nuit, intrigué il s'engagea vers le lieu d'où l'inconnu venait. Il n’eut pas à avancer loin pour trouver un de ces collègues de beuverie, bien plus ivre que lui, à moitié face contre terre. L’illustrateur s’apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque l’homme au sol émit un son, une sorte de grognement comme seule une bête blessée pourrait en produire, rapidement suivi d’un “John?” quasi imperceptible. Et Moore comprit, Laszlo était venu, comme souvent, le sortir d’une mauvaise passe et il était maintenant saignant sur le pavé. Tout l’alcool présent dans le système de John sembla s’évaporer alors qu'il tombait à genoux près du corps. 

“Bon sang Laszlo.”

Précautionneusement il tourna le docteur sur le dos et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tâchant de comprendre l’ampleur des dégâts, son visage crispé dans une grimace de douleur semblait avoir baigné dans le sang du nez jusqu’au cou, ses vêtements recouverts de boue dissimulaient surement de nombreuses ecchymoses que John imaginait sans peine. Mais le plus révoltant pour l'illustrateur restait le bras gauche de Laszlo qui demeurait serré contre sa poitrine telle une aile brisée, cette vision déjà renforcée par son aspect fragile lui donnait des airs de membre désarticulé. John jurait entre ses dents, il ne savait que faire et n'osait même pas poser ses mains ailleurs dans un quelconque geste de réconfort. Au sol son ami essayait tant bien que mal de se relever mais Moore réagit aussitôt.

“Non, hors de question de bouger pour le moment!” claqua-t-il en repoussant doucement mais fermement l’aliéniste. 

Kreizler ne lutta pas, bien trop sonné pour esquisser une autre tentative il ne put que s’adosser à demi au mur froid. John décida de vérifier l’état de ses blessures avant de tenter d’autres mouvements, il n'était pas médecin mais préférait éviter à Laszlo de la souffrance supplémentaire. Soupçonnant une atteinte aux côtes, au vu de sa respiration saccadée, il souleva les pans du veston, déboutonna gilet et chemise puis tâtonna comme il pouvait à la recherche d’un quelconque signe. Malgré la pénombre il voyait se former des bleus énormes sur le torse du docteur et son cœur tomba un peu plus dans son estomac à cette constatation. Il reboutonna en vitesse les vêtements. Malheureusement John était bien incapable de déterminer l’état de son ami, il pensait à des côtes froissées ou quelques souffrances musculaires et espérait profondément ne pas se tromper lorsqu’il déclara.

“Penses-tu être en mesure de te lever?”

Laszlo rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et rencontra enfin ceux de John, il semblait particulièrement las. Acquiescer de la tête parut lui coûter beaucoup pourtant il entamait déjà un mouvement pour se mettre debout, jamais John ne l’avait vu aussi mal en point, blessé aussi physiquement et moralement, lui qui ne laissait habituellement rien paraitre. Le docteur, une fois sur ses pieds, failli perdre l’équilibre sans la prise solide de son ami. Sa position verticale réveilla presque aussitôt le saignement de nez qui continua d’imbiber abondamment la chemise de son propriétaire, John tira son mouchoir de sa poche et s’appliqua à contenir le flux tout en conduisant Kreizler hors de la ruelle afin de retrouver Cyrus et sa voiture.

Durant tout le trajet nul ne prononça un mot, les deux hommes tentant de se remettre de leurs émotions. Laszlo s’efforçait de ne pas souiller les sièges et John essayait de se souvenir de l’homme qu’il avait croisé dans la ruelle, celui qu’il pensait être l’agresseur. Quelques minutes plus tard il fut soulagé de voir la maison de sa grand-mère se dessiner à la lueur des lampes. Il avait préféré indiquer à Cyrus ce chemin plutôt que d'aller chez l’aliéniste, sa résidence se trouvant dans les environs du Lower East Side, bien trop loin pour sa condition. De plus John craignait de ne trop fatiguer le blessé et avait encore besoin de lui conscient pour soigner ses blessures. En entrant il installa Laszlo sur un des canapés fleuris, se fichant bien de la boue qui pourrait y rester. Heureusement sa grand-mère n'était pas présente pour encore trois jours. Le docteur nageait entre sommeil et conscience, incapable de gérer la souffrance des coups, de son bras à nouveau meurtris et celle de son nez fracturé. Ayant à peine remarqué l’absence de John il le vit réapparaître du coin de l’œil, linges propres en main. Une fois installé sur une chaise, celui-ci sembla vouloir s’atteler au visage de Laszlo et se mit à tremper un linge dans une bassine d'eau chaude. Avec une infinie douceur il essuya le sang qui avait séché dans la barbe et le cou de l’aliéniste et fit bien attention de n’exercer aucune pression sur son nez gonflé sur lequel il appliqua par la suite de la glace. Kreizler ne pipa pas un mot durant toute la procédure, se contentant d’éviter de croiser le regard de John. En silence, l'illustrateur se déplaça à nouveau puis déboutonna pour la deuxième fois, les vêtements de Laszlo qui se laissa faire, son état le contraignait à rester immobile jusqu’au moment où John prit entre ses mains le bras gauche du docteur qui reposait toujours sur son côté. Il ne put alors s’empêcher de gronder avec une énergie nouvelle dans la voix. 

“John, que fais-tu ?”

Ne se démontant pas le moins du monde John répondit calmement.

“J’examine tes blessures.”

Laszlo se dégagea vivement du toucher de l’homme et se retint aussitôt de hurler de douleur.

“Inutile d’examiner cette blessure John. Je peux très bi-”

Son corps entier se tendit sous la douleur lancinante et sa tête reposa lourdement contre l’accoudoir. Il entendit John soupirer à sa droite.

“Tu ne peux clairement pas gérer ça tout seul, laisse-moi voir.”

À ses mots les mains de John s’agitaient sur la chemise, faisant glisser le tissu tant bien que mal, Laszlo ne lui était d'aucune aide. John observait sa machoire se contracter à chaque nouvelle vague de douleur, tenant toujours son bras contre lui. Qu’avait bien pu lui vouloir son agresseur pour le violenter ainsi? Avait-il pris le docteur pour cible en raison de son handicap? En dépit de cela il n'était pourtant pas une proie facile, il savait parfaitement son battre. Tirant John de son questionnement Laszlo souffla, la voix soudainement moins assurée.

“Je...Je ne peux pas te laisser voir ça.”

“Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas?” interrogea John.

La réponse de l'illustrateur ne parut pas plaire au principal intéressé qui se renfrogna davantage.

“On sait tous les deux que tu m’as vu dans des situations aussi embarrassantes. Et je-” continua-t-il avant d’être coupé par un Laszlo hors de lui.

“Ne t’avise surtout pas de comparer tes nuits de débauches avec ce que je vis ce soir!”

John, surpris par le ton acerbe et le regard alerte, dévisagea longuement son blessé. Voyant soudain clair dans son attitude, John réalisa que le docteur essayait de se protéger de la honte de cette situation. Il craignait sûrement le dégoût de John à la vision de son bras, lui qui d'ordinaire faisait tout pour pallier à cette différence physique. Alors Moore reprit d’un ton bienveillant, quasi affectueux.

“Je te connais Laszlo, peut-être mieux que toi-même et je ne te jugerai pas si c’est ce que tu crains.”

Kreizler ne trouva rien à redire, la douleur et la fatigue de son coup d’éclat le clouant sur place. Néanmoins, il refusait de céder et John reprit sa bataille avec la chemise.

“Tu sais que je vais finir par gagner quoi que tu fasses. Je veux simplement soigner ton bras, c'est tout.”

“Ce n'est pas un jeu Moore.” grinça Laszlo. “Tu ne vas rien gagner du tout sauf peut-être la dernière once de dignité qu'il me reste."

John fût pris au dépourvu, il refusait de blesser plus encore son ami. Capitulant, il lâcha la manche et tout en restant assis récupéra les linges encore au sol, s'apprêtant à repartir si tel était son souhait. Mais contre toute attente c'est le moment que choisit Kreizler pour retirer lui-même l'habit et dévoiler son bras nu, atrophié et blessé. Malgré son manque de connaissance dans le domaine, John étudia l'étendu des blessures, il y avait sur son avant-bras de profondes empreintes de doigts, son agresseur l'avait serré au point d'y apposer des contusions qui mettraient des jours à s’atténuer. Également de nombreuses meurtrissures était apparues sur toute la longueur de son bras surement dues à sa chute dans la ruelle. La peau était, à ces endroits, comme rougie et écorchée, le sang s’en échappait en filet. John s’efforça de contenir la compassion qui ne manquerait pas de transparaitre sur ses traits et que Laszlo prendrait pour de la pitié. Puis il désinfecta et pansa les plaies du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pour y parvenir, Moore devait tenir le poids du bras de Laszlo contre lui, il prit donc la liberté de le poser sur ses genoux. Pouvant ainsi utiliser ses deux mains et garder des gestes doux, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’excuser chaque fois que son ami sifflait de douleur. John trouvait toute cette situation injuste, Laszlo se dédiait au bien-être de ses patients au quotidien, il aidait les gens en faisant fi du jugement de ses collègues et faisait changer les mentalités ainsi que les mœurs, tout cela pour se retrouver la nuit, battu dans une ruelle. John était surtout désolé d'être là, il savait que Laszlo n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa tâche il replaça le bras contre le côté du docteur et l’observa se détendre. Il réalisa soudain à quel point cette nuit aurait pu être fatale, son coeur se pinçant à la réalisation. Il tenait en haute estime le Dr Kreizler qui était le seul homme capable de le comprendre vraiment, Laszlo avait la fâcheuse habitude d'évoquer trop souvent le sujet de Julia mais il était le seul qui pouvait consoler John et l'avait aider dans des périodes compliquées. Le dessinateur se sentait utile au côté de l'aliéniste et il savait qu'il le voyait pour ce qu'il était, John se remémora la discussion qu'ils avaient eu ensemble lorsque Laszlo avait affirmé ne pas voir John comme quelqu'un d'indolent, cela l'avait touché, il aurait eu bien du mal à se l'avouer mais il appréciait profondément Laszlo. Alors, sans y réfléchir John laissa trainer sa main contre le torse chaud de Laszlo, evitant les plaies. Il sentait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, il atteint bientôt le creux de l'épaule droite du blessé. Sentant en cet endroit de profonds noeuds et une crispation qui temoignait de la tension accumulée, il se mit à exercer une légère pression. John travaillait tout en observant l'aliéniste qui semblait ne pas supporter le contact douloureux, tremblant au toucher de son ami. 

“Respire au travers.” lui intima-t-il. “Lorsque j’exerce une pression imagine toi respirer au travers de la douleur pour détendre les muscles.”

“Je...je sais cela, Moore. Je suis... médecin.” haleta Laszlo. 

John ne put réprimer l’envie de lever les yeux au ciel mais souria lorsqu’il remarqua que Laszlo s'efforçait de respirer plus profondément pour se calmer. Il put alors rapidement jouer dans l'axe de l'épaule qui produisit presque aussitôt un claquement. Laszlo avait fermé les yeux, attendant une douleur mais ne l'a sentant pas venir il s’étonna.

“Comment as-tu fait cela? Personne n'avait jamais fait une telle chose pour moi.”

John savait cela vrai et s'en attrista mais il se contenta de sourire tranquillement. Il observa le docteur qui s'installait plus confortablement dans le canapé, la douleur semblait refluer. A son front des gouttelettes de sueur s'étaient formées, John s’empressa d’y passer un linge frais, l’aliéniste se complaisait dans le geste et soupira.

“Merci John.”

Moore, satisfait et soulagé, s’autorisa un trait d’humour.

“Ne me remercie pas. Pour une fois que c’est moi qui te sauve d’une nuit dans une ruelle et pas l’inverse.”

Kreizler souria également à la remarque et sombra en peu de temps dans un profond sommeil. John s'installa dans un des fauteuils qui trônait en face, il s'interrogeait toujours sur l'agresseur et nota qu'il mènerait son enquête dans les prochains jours. Ceci dit il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son acolyte dans les bras de morphée.


End file.
